Heretofore, serially linked multi-ply disposable pads such as diapers are separated one from another by the act of severing through the multi-ply links. This loosens the plies at the cut edge. Accordingly, when the pad is further handled, for example, to fold it over, the loose ends of the pad plies tend to flare out or otherwise become disoriented with respect to each other and to the pad. This militates against a neat folded pad and complicates packaging the pads in a neat arrangement.